midianfandomcom-20200214-history
Blacksmithy
This occupation is common enough to have become something of a generic term for most metalworkers and dealers. Chances are, the person you are buying any of these goods from is actually an ironmonger rather than a blacksmith. That is, they are the ones running a nice shop, instead of sweating over a dirty forge. More specific varieties of metal goods are listed under the more appropriate shops. ---- Adze . . . . . 17ƒ Anvil, large . . . . . 35₲ ::————As seen falling in cartoons Anvil, small . . . . . 20₲ ::————Portable, but still over a hundred pounds Augur . . . . . 6ƒ ::————Carves holes out of wood larger than with a drillbit Awl, scratch or bradawl . . . . . 4ƒ Axe, hand . . . . . 10ƒ ::————This axe is not balanced for throwing or designed to cut non-woody flesh. I mean, you can still throw this (hurting muchly to the one hit), and I've seen some talented hurlers, but this makes a much better tool than a missile weapon. Axe, logging . . . . . 1₲ ::————Not angled for man-killing, but still dangerous Battering ram, door breaching . . . . . 17₲10 ::————Portable steel cylinder with handles along either side for two to four people to knock down a door... or knock a hole in many a wall Bellows . . . . . 1₲10 ::————Unlike most things that blow lots of hot air, this you can actually get to shut up. Cable, per 100' roll, ¼ inch thick . . . . . 40₲ Cable, per 100' roll, 2 inch thick . . . . . 200₲ Cage, bird . . . . . 2₲18 Cage, crow's . . . . . 23₲10 ::————Unlike the previous entry, this one doesn't actually house birds, it holds a person. The term comes from the crows who come to feast. They like the eyes. Chain, per ten feet, ½ inch thick . . . . . 2₲ ::————20 pounds of iron Chain, per ten feet, 3 inch thick . . . . . 10₲ ::————60 pounds of steel Chandelier, iron, elabourate . . . . . 39₲10 Chisel . . . . . 18ƒ Craftsman's tools, armourer/weaponsmith . . . . . 156₲ ::————Complete set of blacksmith's tools and leatherworker's tools, plus helmet forms, dummy stands, link winder, polishing barrel, and measuring devices Craftsman's tools, blacksmith . . . . . 43₲ ::————Anvil, hammers, crucible, bellows Craftsman's tools, boyer . . . . . 17₲ ::————A set of specialty tools from carpentry, metalworking, and weaving, along with presses and forms, for the manufacture of bows and crossbows Craftsman's tools, carpenter . . . . . 26₲ ::————Hammers, saws, sandpaper Craftsman's tools, cobbler . . . . . 13₲ ::————Bastard child of leatherworker and carpenter kits Craftsman's tools, leatherworker . . . . . 14₲ ::————Sturdy needles, embossing kit, leather dye Craftsman's tools, lumberjack . . . . . 13₲ ::————Saws, axes, climbing strap, and flower-pressing book Craftsman's tools, mason . . . . . 18₲ ::————Chisels and mallets, level, plumb, T-square, trowel Crowbar . . . . . 4₲ Drill . . . . . 12ƒ ::————For wood, not oil Fetters . . . . . 4₲10 ::————A pair of legcuffs or ankle shackles File . . . . . 11ƒ Forge, large . . . . . 100₲ Forge, portable . . . . . 26₲ Froe . . . . . 12ƒ Glass cutter, hardened steel . . . . . 1₲11 ::————With cutting wheel, tapping ball, and snapping notches Glass cutter, hot rod . . . . . 2¢ ::————Heated to red-hot and drawn along wet glass Grappling hook . . . . . 1₲ Hammer, ball peen . . . . . 1₲ Hammer, claw . . . . . 1₲2 Hammer, stonemason's or geologist's . . . . . 1₲14 Hoe, the gardening kind . . . . . 12ƒ Horseshoes and shoeing . . . . . 2₲ ::————Typically all four feet are reshod when one slips. Price is for the set. Level, carpenter's . . . . . 15₲10 Level, torpedo . . . . . 14₲ Lock, simple . . . . . 14ƒ Manacles . . . . . 4₲ ::————Simple pin-driven iron cuffs Nails, construction, one-pound box . . . . . 9ƒ ::————This is about a thousand nails. Construction nails are the big and solid type, around 16-20 gauge or so. Nails, finishing, three-ounce box . . . . . 14ƒ ::————This is about a thousand nails. Finishing nails are smaller and typically headless. Padlock . . . . . 3₲1 Pan, skillet, cast-iron . . . . . 1₲ Pan, wok . . . . . 5₲ Pick, miner's . . . . . 1₲2 Pipe, chimney, per foot . . . . . 18ƒ Pipe, iron, per foot . . . . . 9ƒ5 Pipe, lead, per foot . . . . . 11ƒ3 Piton . . . . . 1₲16 ::————For climbing purposes rather than a salivary aiming receptacle Plain bearing, large, each . . . . . 14ƒ Plain bearing, small, per hundred . . . . . 3₲4 ::————Consists of a steel rod inside bronze brushing Plane, block or hand . . . . . 3₲2 Planting stick . . . . . 5¢ ::————Step, stab, step, stab Pliers, channellock . . . . . 17ƒ Pliers, needle-nose . . . . . 15ƒ Pliers, pincer . . . . . 13ƒ4 Pliers, side-cutters . . . . . 16ƒ5 Plow, harrow . . . . . 30₲ ::————Looks like teeth or discs on a sled frame, makes multiple rows at once, but harder to pull Plow, iron foot . . . . . 15₲ ::————The most common plow, typically pulled by either an ox or Grandma Plow, mouldboard . . . . . 21₲10 ::————Essential for very heavy soil, but not as useful for light soil Plow, scratch . . . . . 23₲ ::————To make the most out of really crap soil, digs less than two inches, but easier to pull, and ten times as fast Plow, swing . . . . . 35₲ ::————Also called a hook plow, for uneven or very heavy terrain, also makes for smaller rows which helps fight erosion Plow, wheeled, steel . . . . . 28₲ ::————Fast and easy, but for light soil only Plumb-bob . . . . . 2ƒ8 Post-hole digger . . . . . 2₲ Pot, iron, cauldron, one gallon . . . . . 3₲ Pot, iron, large cauldron, ten gallon . . . . . 8₲ Pot, iron, large cooking, two quart . . . . . 1₲12 Pot, iron, mini-cauldron, one pint . . . . . 1₲ Pot, iron, small cooking, two pint . . . . . 18ƒ Pruning shears . . . . . 1₲2 Push-scythe . . . . . 6₲ ::————Roll down the rows automatically cutting everything with your Y-shaped blade Rake, dirt . . . . . 10ƒ Rake, leaf . . . . . 6ƒ Rasp . . . . . 10ƒ Saw, coping . . . . . 17ƒ Saw, hacksaw . . . . . 1₲1ƒ Saw, keyhole . . . . . 13ƒ Saw, pit . . . . . 1₲3ƒ ::————Two-man logging saw Saw, rip . . . . . 14ƒ ::————What you probably picture when you think 'saw'. Scale, merchant's . . . . . 2₲12 ::————Certification of Assurance for weights costs 200ƒ (or ducats) and is issued by the tax collector Scissors, ambidextrous . . . . . 1₲7 ::————These are truly ambidextrous. The blades are double-edged, the handles are symetrical, and the pivot allows a full 360-degree swing. (Unlike most scissors labeled as such, lying-ass marketing jerks.) Scissors . . . . . 17ƒ ::————Also called 'shears' Shackle . . . . . 3₲ Shovel, D-handle . . . . . 1₲4 ::————Sometimes a spade is a spade, and sometimes it's a shovel Shovel, snow . . . . . 18ƒ Shovel, straight-side . . . . . 15ƒ Sledge . . . . . 1₲2 Snips . . . . . 1₲10 Spike, iron . . . . . ½¢ Spit . . . . . 17ƒ ::————Holds pots above a fireplace, or run through an animal to roast Stove, large . . . . . 11₲10 ::————Can heat a small house or large room, or cook multiple pots at once; burns coal or wood; includes chimney pipe Stove, small . . . . . 9₲ ::————Portable; suitable as a camp stove or keeping a tent warm; burns kerosene or oil Tongs . . . . . 9ƒ Toolbox . . . . . 2₲ ::————Portable, sturdy, metal, and usually painted red Tripod, cooking/lantern . . . . . 16ƒ8 ::————2 feet long when folded, 6 feet when extended Trivet . . . . . 11ƒ Trowel, bricklayers or pointed . . . . . 11ƒ Trowel, gardener's or cathole . . . . . 12ƒ Truck . . . . . 3₲18 Vise . . . . . 12ƒ Wrench, adjustable . . . . . 1₲18 Wrench, gunner's or F-wrench . . . . . 3₲3 ::————Of course it's painted red. You want the machine you're fixing to know how angry you are. Wrench, pipe or plumber's . . . . . 2₲9 Wrench, spanner, big-assed . . . . . 1₲16 ::————Probably used more for percussive maintenance than turning bolts Wrench, spanner, open or box . . . . . 18ƒ Category:Businesses Category:Goods Category:Codex